


Thousand Sunny Tales

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots depicting the Straw Hats' bonds.





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thousand Sunny will always be their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

The waves gently splash her hull. The wind blows softly, filling her sails. She slowly rocks up and down on the water's surface while she carries precious cargo aboard.  
  
The air is filled with laughter. The deck is alit with lanterns that much the color of the orange sky and there are delicious delicacies all laid out, prepared by Sanji himself. The captain attempts to snatch any morsels he can get before Nami pulls him back and Usopp and Chopper berate Luffy for his gluttony. Zoro was drinking his favorite bottle of sake to his heart's content while Robin sat next to him, chuckling in amusement. Brook was chortling as he strummed on his shark guitar and Franky was striking those hilarious poses of his, shouting "SUPER" as always. Aika and Kumi would laugh while Blizzard lied on the deck, lazily opening one eye to look at the rest of his crew before he went back to sleep.  
  
She loved hearing them laugh. She loved feeling their footsteps on her lawn. She loved hearing their voices and knowing that they were there. She got lonely quickly whenever they were gone on an island on some adventure and was always happy whenever they returned.  
  
When the weather was harsh, they'd do all they could to keep her afloat. Whenever she was hurt, Franky would repair whatever damage there was. He would assure that everything would be all right and that she was the mightiest ship that ever sailed these seas. Hearing that seemed to help her push through until the crew saw the sun shining through the dark clouds and they'd cheer in triumph upon overcoming yet another obstacle.  
  
At night, when the parties were done and the dishes were all cleaned, Zoro would go up into the Crow's Nest with Robin to keep watch while the others retired to their beds, exchanging their goodnights as they did. The gentle rocking of the waves and the soft creaking would soon lull them all to sleep. It was almost as if she was saying "I'll keep you all safe, so sleep for another adventure tomorrow".  
  
No matter what anyone said...the _Thousand Sunny_ would always be their home.


	2. Piggyback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy carries his tired little sister back to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Monkey D. Aika © Me

Leaves crunched underneath his sandals. His hat was the only thing keeping the setting sun out of his eyes as he walked. His arms are crossed behind his back as he carries the tiny frame of Aika, who breathes softly as she clings to the back of his cardigan.  
  
Luffy smiles, warmly, his eyes soft with gentleness and understanding as he glanced over to his younger half-sister's sleeping face. She has a bandage on the bridge of her nose and one her knee. Her knuckles are wrapped up in bandages, too. She has a few tiny smudges of dirt on her face...but something about it just made her seem cuter in his eyes.  
  
He chuckles, lightly as he continues to walk, thinking back on the days of his childhood. He remembered when he was in the very same position as her. He would snore and mumble things under his breath, either being carried by his strict- but well-meaning- grandfather, or his older brother, who would grin at him and praise him for training so hard.  
  
That was what Aika did today. She was out here, by herself, trying to get stronger for the sake of being able to fend for herself so that her older half-brother wouldn't have to defend her. She wanted to be someone who was strong enough to keep herself from getting into danger. Someone who wouldn't be a burden to the Straw Hats...her family.  
  
Luffy knew that one day, though, that day would come where Aika would be more independent and want to go out on her own to be a pirate along with Kumi...and yes, the thought made him sad...but he would see her off with a smile.  
  
For now...he would just enjoy the moments he had with her and carry her on his back, piggyback style whenever she needed him.  
  
"...You may be growing up," he whispered, "but don't ever think that I won't be there for you. If you ever feel scared or weak...don't forget that you'll always have me to come to, no matter how old you get or how strong you get. You hear me, Aika? I'll always be here for you."  
  
Aika doesn't answer him, too deep in her sleep to respond. Instead, she quietly clenches her fist, taking a handful of his cardigan into her palm.  
  
"Big Brother..."


	3. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Usopp go fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

"Man, I'm starving..."  
  
"YOU'RE starving?! You do realize that you're the reason we're in this mess, don't you, _Captain?!!_"  
  
Luffy pouted as he and Usopp sat on the railing together, holding fishing rods. Once again, the Straw Hat Captain had given in to his wanton gluttony and ate the last of the crew's food supply. As per usual, Nami punished Luffy by bopping him over the head while Sanji demanded that he and Usopp go fishing to replenish their food stock. The reason why Usopp was being punished? Because he got caught sneaking food along with Luffy.  
  
"I can't believe I haven't learned by now..." Usopp muttered. "Any time I sneak snacks with you, I wind up getting my ass kicked! Literally! I can still feel the sole of Sanji's boot against my butt!!" He then side-eyed Luffy, irritatingly. "Next time you wanna sneak a midnight snack, leave me out of it!! Got that?!"  
  
"Whatever..." Luffy muttered, just as his stomach started to grumble, reminding him that it was still hungry. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Sheesh!"  
  
Usopp could only sigh and roll his eyes as he held his rod, waiting for a bite.  
  
"What do you think we might catch, Usopp?" Luffy asked.  
  
"Eh...I dunno," Usopp shrugged. "We'll be lucky if we catch a few fish or two."  
  
"I really hope we catch something big," said Luffy, who began to drool. "Like a nice big swordfish...or a Sea King!"  
  
Usopp chuckled a bit at that. He supposed it wasn't all that bad. Luffy did have a way of amusing him with his nearly insatiable appetite. And besides, it actually got to be a bit relaxing, too.  
  
For one thing, he could hear the low creaking of the ship's hull as she was gently rocked by the ocean's waves. He could also hear Zoro behind him, lifting his weights as usual, and there was the sound of Blizzard snoring on the deck. Aika and Kumi were heard giggling as they playfully chased each other around, being careful not to trip or bump into anyone or anything.  
  
Sanji could be heard washing the dishes while Nami and Robin were sitting at the table in the galley, looking over a catalog for clothes. Then there was Chopper grinding up herbs for his medicines and Brook strumming on a mandolin while he leaned 45 degrees against the tree on the lawn. Franky was heard whistling to himself as he steered the ship.  
  
Even Luffy's stomach growlings actually added a bit of ambiance to it.  
  
"You know, Luffy...maybe this isn't so bad," Usopp said. "I mean...when was the last time you and I got to fish together like this?"  
  
Luffy blinked at the sniper, who had a calm, serene smile on his face...and soon after, an impish grin appeared on his face, too.  
  
"It is pretty fun, huh?" he asked...but then, all of a sudden, he gasped in surprise. "U-USOPP!! YOUR LINE!!! YOU'VE GOT A BITE!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Usopp muttered before he noticed that the line of his fishing rod was being tugged, causing him to gasp before he began to try and reel it in, but he almost got pulled off the railing in his attempt to do so, forcing Luffy to grab him from behind. As they tried to reel it in, they noticed a rather large shadow under the water's surface, causing them to let out cries of excitement, which soon brought the attention of the rest of the crew.  
  
"What's all the yelling out here?" Sanji asked.  
  
"Sounds like Usopp and Luffy might have caught something big," Nami mused.  
  
"Really?!" Chopper asked in excitement.  
  
"Reel it in quick, you guys!!" Aika cheered as she looked over the railing, too, along with Kumi.  
  
_"Hang in there! You almost got it!!"_ the puppy yipped.  
  
"Al...most...got it!!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed, and with one powerful tug, they soon pulled up a humongous fish with dark blue scales, red lips, and four whiskers, two on each side of its snout. It flopped about on the deck, helplessly gasping for breath while the others gathered around it.  
  
"Wow!!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes. "It's huge!!!"  
  
"Looks like some kind of catfish," Robin surmised.  
  
"What a bone-breaking catch!" Brook added. "Yohohohohoho!"  
  
"That's one SUPER huge fish!" Franky exclaimed.  
  
"Not bad, Usopp," Sanji grinned. "This should feed us for a good few days until we get to the next island."  
  
"Heh...well, it's all in a day's work for yours truly," Usopp smirked, proud of his accomplishment.  
  
_"Uh...where's Zoro?"_ asked Blizzard.  
  
"Uh...he was here a minute ago," Luffy answered.  
  
"Get...this thing...off of me...!!" a familiar voice growled, and soon, Zoro's head popped out from underneath the catfish's body, the swordsman letting out a big gasp of air before he glared at the Captain and sniper responsible. "Luffy...Usopp...wait until I get my hands on you!!"  
  
"...Run," Usopp squeaked, and soon, he and Luffy darted off while Zoro pulled himself out from under the catfish and chased after the pair with all three swords brandished.  
  
"LUFFY!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Usopp yelled, and all Luffy could do was just laugh.


	4. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats sleeping at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

It was on an Autumn Island, one chilly, windy night. The trees were bare of any leaves and the wind blew loudly. The sky was cloudy and the full moon glowed, soft and gentle.  
  
Inside the Aquarium Bar of the _Thousand Sunny_, as she was moored to the island's shore, the Straw Hats were all curled up inside on the floor, huddled up under blankets and lying on soft cushions. Luffy snored as he had an arm around Nami, who had her head on his chest while she held Aika and Kumi in her arms, the latter wiggling her legs in her sleep. The Akita puppy whimpered a bit, feeling the onset of a bad dream, but she was soon calmed by Aika gently rubbing the top of her head, letting her know that she was in a safe place. The puppy smiled in her sleep as she nuzzled up against her best friend, who smiled back as she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Zoro snored as he lied on a pillow while Robin was curled up beside him with her hand resting on his pectorals...and all the while, he had a hand shoved up against Sanji's face while his knee was poking into his side, yet it didn't seem to bother him much. Robin opened one eye slightly before she smiled and returned to her slumber.  
  
It seemed that even when they were asleep, they were always fighting.  
  
Usopp was muttering things in his sleep with this big dopey smile on his face. He was probably dreaming about some grand adventure that he was making up, more than likely. As he slept, Chopper slept on top of his stomach, a sliver of drool dripping out of his mouth and a snot bubble in his nose. His little hoof twitched and he licked his lips in his sleep as he dreamed of an island made entirely of cotton candy.  
  
Franky snored while flexing his huge arms in his sleep, a pool of drool forming on his pillow while Luffy was using Blizzard as a pillow, the white wolf-dog using his tail as a blanket to cover up the raven-haired boy. Though Luffy said that he didn't need protecting, that didn't mean that the wolf-dog would stop his duties as a loyal guard dog just because he was asleep.  
  
"Yoho...hoho..." Brook seemed to drowsily sing the tune of Binks' Brew in his sleep while he lied under the blankets. It seemed that even in his slumber, he found a reason to sing. That wasn't such a bad thing, though, as long as he could sleep at all. Back when he was trapped in the Florian Triangle, he hardly slept because he was afraid that he'd dream of the crew he lost a long time ago. Now, he could sleep and wake up to his new family without worrying about them disappearing on him.  
  
Even as the wind blew outside...the Straw Hats remained warm, together.


	5. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent game of copycat gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

It all started early this morning. Usopp was just waking up, getting ready to start the day when he saw Aika sitting on his bed, just staring at him, owlishly. It was like she was expecting the sniper to do something.  
  
"Uh...can I help you, Aika?" Usopp asked.  
  
"Uh...can I help you, Aika?" Aika repeated, causing Usopp to blink in confusion.  
  
"Are you copying me?" Usopp inquired.  
  
"Are you copying me?" Aika repeated.  
  
"Oh, no..." Usopp groaned while slapping his forehead.  
  
"Oh, no..." Aika parroted while mirroring his action.  
  
"She's playing copycat, isn't she?" Sanji asked as he got up, too, preparing to get dressed for the day.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Usopp answered.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Aika repeated, causing the sniper to moan in exasperation, which, of course, prompted her to do the same thing.  
  
This went on throughout the day. Usopp would just be doing ordinary things like stretching his arms and legs, but Aika would just be copying whatever he did. Then, Usopp attempted to dissuade her from doing so by pulling funny faces, but that didn't have the desired effect, either. He even tried to do a silly dance where he'd twirl around on the tips of his toes and making absurd noises, but Aika only ended up doing the same thing. The only time he would actually get a moment's peace was when he went to the bathroom.  
  
It sure did entertain Luffy, though, and even Nami was amused by her younger sister figure's antics.  
  
At one point, Usopp did try to outsmart her by saying derogatory things, such as...  
  
"My name is Aika and I smell like monkey farts!"  
  
"...Nice try, Usopp. I may be almost 7, but I'm not stupid, you know."  
  
"Ah, crud!!"  
  
Then he tried to make himself do silly actions in order to get Aika to see how nonsensical this game was by repeatedly slapping himself in the face, right in front of Robin, no less...and yet, Aika didn't attempt to do so, at all. Robin walked away while Usopp ended up with sore cheeks.  
  
"How come you didn't copy me that time?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
"How come you didn't copy me that time?!" Aika repeated.  
  
"AAAAAAARRGH!!" Usopp screamed in frustration.  
  
"AAAAAAARRGH!!" Aika screamed, as well.  
  
And this went on throughout the entire day, even as the Straw Hats came to an island to restock their supplies. Usopp wanted Luffy to take Aika and Kumi with him, but Aika insisted on following him around.  
  
"Just let her keep playing, Usopp," said Nami. "She'll get tired of it, eventually."  
  
"But I'm NOT playing!" Usopp argued. "Can't she copy you, instead?!"  
  
"Oh, she already played copycat with me, last week," Nami answered.  
  
"Yeah, and she did it with me the week before last," Luffy added while sitting on Blizzard's back.  
  
Usopp could only groan in exasperation.  
  
"Go easy on her, man," said Franky. "She is just a kid, after all."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Usopp muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Aika repeated, causing him to sigh in resignation (which, of course, elicited one from Aika, as well).  
  
And so, the day went on. Usopp continued to let Aika copy him throughout the day. Kumi followed along after them, not playing along, but still finding it amusing, of course...and over time, Usopp started to find it rather amusing, himself. He had to admit, a part of him actually felt rather good about having Aika copy him. In a way, it was like how she tended to copy Luffy.  
  
Maybe she chose to copy the sniper for the day because a part of her may have held a bit of admiration for him.  
  
Of course, at one point during the Straw Hats' stay in the town, Usopp and Aika both learned that even an innocent game could get out of hand, quickly.  
  
During the afternoon, Usopp was at a tool shop, trying to buy a new hammer. Everything seemed fine, at first. Nothing too serious, just casual shopping...but then, as Usopp was about to buy the hammer, he accidentally dropped it on his foot. And this was no regular hammer. It was a steel mallet with a head that was 5 inches in diameter and weighed nearly 30 pounds.  
  
Usopp was fine for the most part since he was wearing protective boots...but then, Aika attempted to pick up the hammer...and that's when things really got out of hand. When she tried to pick up the hammer in spite of Kumi's objections, she ended up pulling it up a little too far over her head, and in doing so, she accidentally smashed a shelf full of tools, and the crashing sounds ended up getting both Usopp's and the shopkeeper's attention.  
  
"Aika!!" Usopp cried as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"...I think I broke things," Aika said as she looked at the bits of splintered wood, shattered glass, and other things. "I was just trying to copy you, Usopp."  
  
Usopp groaned as he put his hands over his eyes while Aika blinked up at him, sadly, and Kumi even gave a little whimper.  
  
Thankfully, the shopkeeper was rather patient. He understood that Aika didn't mean to smash up his shelf and although Usopp attempted to pay for the damages, the shopkeeper insisted that it was all right and that he took Aika back to the ship to make extra sure she was all right.  
  
When they got back, the first thing Usopp did was have Chopper look at Aika, thoroughly. Thankfully, he found no cuts or bruises or anything that might have suggested that Aika might have sprained or pulled something. Of course, when Nami heard about what happened, she was damn near ready to tear into Usopp for almost letting the child get hurt.  
  
"It's okay, Big Sis," Aika said. "It's my fault, anyway. I should have realized Usopp wasn't playing, sooner."  
  
"...Oh, Aika," Nami said, sympathetically. She was so sweet, sometimes, that it almost killed her.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Usopp," Aika said as she looked up at the sniper.  
  
"Ah, it's all right, kiddo," Usopp said while he gently patted her head. "Maybe next time, ask if I wanna play with you instead of just starting the game first thing in the morning."  
  
"...Okay, Usopp," said Aika. "I promise."  
  
"Good," Usopp nodded before he stood up and prepared to walk away.  
  
"...Um...Usopp?" Aika asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Usopp asked.  
  
"...Will you play copycat with me, please?" Aika asked...and the sniper couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Okay, I'll play," Usopp answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll play," Aika parroted with that same impish grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't ready, yet," Usopp grinned.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't ready, yet," Aika copied...and soon, she and Usopp burst out laughing while the rest of the Straw Hats could only watch and smile at them.  
  
"I love a game of copycat," Luffy said as he leaned against the railing.  
  
"I love a game of copycat," Nami suddenly repeated, causing him to look at her in perplexity.  
  
"Are you copying me?" the captain asked.  
  
"Are you copying me?" Nami repeated.  
  
"...Oh, boy," Luffy bemoaned.  
  
"Oh, boy," Nami said with a bit of a giggle...and Luffy couldn't help chuckle a little, himself.


	6. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats are always at their strongest when they have someone to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Story and OCs © Me

The once peaceful sea air was filled with the sounds of swords clanging, gunfire, and battle cries. The Straw Hats found themselves in another fight with some rival pirates, again...but what'd they expect? They were highly wanted and some people just got a bit ambitious, that's all.  
  
They were called the Hatchet Pirates, the leaders actually being two twin brothers that wielded giant axes...not that the Straw Hats cared, anyway.  
  
Regardless, they leapt into action the moment their ship was invaded. After all, they couldn't allow themselves to get rusty.  
  
Robin crossed her arms, snapping the backs of at least 15 pirates at once. The sickening cracks of their bones filled the before they all collapsed. However, in her attempt at focusing on the enemy before her, Robin didn't seem to notice that a couple more enemies lunged at her from behind.  
  
"Robin! Duck!!"  
  
Robin gasped before she ducked her head, just as two shots were fired at the enemy pirates, who screamed as they got a face full of gunpowder. As Robin stood up, she smiled as she looked toward the one responsible and nodded her head in gratitude. Usopp smirked, holding the Black Kabuto in his hands before flashing a thumbs-up. Of course, he soon shrieked as he narrowly avoided getting cut by an angry pirate's cutlass, which ended up slicing through an empty barrel, instead. As the swordsman attempted to attack the sniper, again, he was suddenly punched in the jaw by a giant metal fist, causing Usopp to look up and grin as Franky stood towering over him, flashing him a grin of his own as he lifted his sunglasses.  
  
Nami stood near the mast, surrounded by several pirates who aimed their rifles and bazookas at her...but she only smirked at them as a large thundercloud formed above them. With a wave of Clima-Tact, they screamed as they were soon met with a powerful thunderbolt before they collapsed on the ground, fried to a crisp. Nami chuckled as she twirled her weapon in her hand, but then she gasped as she suddenly found herself being lifted up off the grass. As she turned around, she gasped as she tried to escape the arms of a rather muscular man that was about as big and tall as Franky.  
  
"Let go of me!!" Nami shouted as she tried to get free.  
  
"Heheheheh..." the brute chuckled while licking his lips in a sick manner. "I like me a pretty thing like you. Maybe when we're done here, I might make you my little playmate~!"  
  
"Not on your life, asshole!!"  
  
Before the brute could react, he found himself struck in the face by a blazing boot, the resulting impact forcing him to drop Nami. A large scorch mark was left behind on his cheek before he was sent flying into the sea, and meanwhile, Sanji lit up a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke.  
  
"Are you hurt, Nami?" Sanji asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Nami smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sanji. I owe you big time!"  
  
Meanwhile, Chopper was in his Kung Fu Point form, making his signature battle cries as he jumped about, landing punches and kicks with his powerful hooves. Several pirates lied around him, sporting pink hoof-shaped bruises on their bodies. However, upon hearing the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked, he turned around, only to gasp as one of the pirates prepared to fire a bazooka at him...except he didn't seem to notice that the barrel was covered in ice.  
  
The moment he tried to pull the trigger, the bazooka exploded in his face, causing him to tumble backwards into the sea. Chopper smiled before he looked up and saw Brook standing on the railing, twirling his cane on his wrist. The skeleton chortled as he turned to the reindeer, who nodded his head, gratefully.  
  
Inside the Aquarium Bar, two members decided to stay out of this battle. Even they knew when they should step in and when not to. Aika stared out the porthole window, waiting for any sign of the battle to be over...but she gasped as she saw one of the pirates heading inside.  
  
"Hide, quick!" she whispered to Kumi, who nodded her head as they ran and hid behind the sofa, just as they heard the sound of footsteps entering the bar. Aika gulped and Kumi bit back a whine, the puppy trying to avoid being heard. The last thing they needed was to expose themselves. Pirates like them wouldn't hesitate to kill little children, or worse, try and hold them for ransom.  
  
Aika peeked her head out from around the corner, her hand on her pipe staff. She knew she might not stand a chance, but if she got caught, she wasn't going to let them take her so easily. She saw the pirate, holding a large sword in his hand...actually, it looked more like a giant butcher's knife than a sword.  
  
What the pirate didn't realize was that someone else was in here, with him...someone who did not like a sneaky rat just sticking its nose in his territory, especially with two pups to guard. There was a deep growl and a pair of eyes flashed in the dark. By the time the pirate turned around, he barely even had time to scream as a pair of huge jaws came leaping out at him and crushed his windpipe. A strangled gasp was all that was heard before his throat was torn.  
  
Blizzard panted as he stood over the dead corpse, blood smearing his white fur. He licked his lips before he glanced over at Aika and Kumi, who both smiled at him, not at all frightened by the sight of his bloodied fangs. The wolf-dog smiled back, glad to see them unharmed.  
  
"HOLD STILL!!!"  
  
Luffy smirked before he jumped over the giant ax of a tall, muscular man, about as tall as Doflamingo. He had wild, dark brown hair that was styled in dreadlocks and he wore a bicorn hat on the top of his head. He sported a huge scar that went down his left eye and even down to his collarbone. He had on a dark blue cardigan that had the sleeves torn off, black pants, and red boots, as well.  
  
One of the captains, "Bloody Ax" Jackson.  
  
Luffy didn't really remember what this guy's name was, nor did he really care, for that matter. All he knew was that he was going down...and he was going down, hard. As Jackson swung his ax again, the Straw Hat Captain grabbed the weapon by the flat side of its handle before he wrenched it out of his grip. Then, as he infused his arm with Armaments' Haki, he stretched it as far back as he could while Jackson gaped in horror.  
  
Luffy didn't seem to hear the panicked cries of his crew as his arm began to stretch forward and set itself ablaze.  
  
"RED HAWK~!!!"  
  
With an exploding punch, Jackson was down for the count, collapsing as he coughed up blood and smoke...and yet, Luffy still had that grin on his face. It didn't take very long for the Straw Hats to see why.  
  
Behind Luffy, a man that looked just like Jackson, except his scar was on the opposite side of his face and he was wearing red where Jackson wore blue, was holding a huge ax similar to his twin brother...just a few inches above Luffy's head.  
  
The pirate collapsed, revealing Zoro standing behind him...his swords dripping with blood.  
  
"Nice, Zoro," Luffy said.  
  
"Just doing my job...Captain," Zoro answered.


End file.
